


babe, can't you see that i'm lovestruck?

by honeywaves



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywaves/pseuds/honeywaves
Summary: Beomgyu texts Yeonjun at 3AM. Nothing good ever happens at 3AM. Or at least, that's what Yeonjun wants to believe.(Or, Beomgyu takes a brave step and messes with Yeonjun's head and most importantly, his heart.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 257





	babe, can't you see that i'm lovestruck?

**Author's Note:**

> haha, hey! this is the very first txt fic i've ever made?! and beomjun made me so soft for the past days so here y'all go. please ignore any mistakes since i did this in like, four hours or something. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (title is taken from over october's lovestruck.)

Yeonjun has never been a morning person. Much less, waking up at an ungodly hour — specifically three in the morning. Really, he's concerned at the people who even bother to stay up _that_ late.

So, it's not a surprise when he sleeps through all the familiar ringtone of his phone, blowing it up with messages. It's only when the fourth time it rings that Yeonjun finally rises from his sheets, hair disheveled with a frown curled upon his lips. He slips his hand beneath his pillow, taking his phone out and seeing the screen light up.

_3:04 A.M._

Who the fuck? Yeonjun blinks rapidly at the glowing screen, eyes squinted as he pulls up the thread of messages. He barely registers the name written across his screen in his head — _Beomgyu, Class 3_ — before a series of messages pop up.

 **Beomgyu [03:01]** hi hyung!  
**Beomgyu [03:01]** are you awake?  
**Beomgyu [03:03]** just wanted to say hi  
**Beomgyu [03:04]** can i confess something?

Yeonjun, in all of his confusion and frustration at waking up in the middle of the night, stares at the screen without coming up with any kind of reply. He knows Beomgyu but he barely interacted with him. A good kid, albeit too noisy but incredibly lively and talented. Whenever he passes by their classroom, he always sees him with his bright eyes and his laugh etching itself in the atmosphere.

Their circles don't exactly overlap — Beomgyu only hangs out with the kids who were around his age or younger than him. Their interaction whenever they pass by each other remains as it has always been: a senior and a junior being respectful towards each other. Though Beomgyu has long since started calling him hyung but honestly, he doesn't care. He already gives off an intimidating aura to the rest of the younger students, no need to give them more reasons to brand him as unapproachable, right?

Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't know why he has Beomgyu's number. He can't remember when— oh, right, Beomgyu did ask Soobin for his number discreetly. He clearly remembers Soobin running up to him during lunch break, his lips curved into a teasing grin directed at Yeonjun before he relays to him what Beomgyu requested.

"Why couldn't he ask me himself?" Yeonjun grumbled, slipping his phone out of his pocket as they made their way to the cafeteria. Soobin, his best friend since they were children, lets out a laugh, shaking his head with a teasing smirk directed at the older male.

"He's shy. Besides," He grabbed Yeonjun's phone so easily from his hands that it took Yeonjun a minute to realize that the device wasn't in his hold anymore. He threw a glance at the boy beside him, seeing the way Soobin typed up a number and placed Beomgyu's name on it before tossing it over to him. "That kid has a crush on you."

"Don't lie," Yeonjun heaved out a sigh, disguising the way his cheeks become tinted with red as he dipped his head low to hide them from his best friend's view. Though there were people who came up to him to confess their hearts to him before, he never got used to it. He always turned them down though he thanked them, becoming a whole sweetheart in anyone's eyes because of how kind he was. He was never used to people liking him because honestly? He can't imagine it at all.

He promptly forgot that Soobin gave away his number until Beomgyu started bothering him through texts. Sometimes, he forgets to reply but Beomgyu never took it to heart. He seemed to genuinely like texting Yeonjun and for some reason, he likes to send a whole chain of messages. It was annoying but somehow, a little endearing too.

Right now though, he's sleep deprived and the words he say at three in the morning are well, not exactly welcoming.

 **Yeonjun [03:10]** What do you want?  
**Beomgyu [03:11]** oh hyung! you're still awake!  
**Yeonjun [03:12]** No shit, you woke me up.

Fuck, he didn't mean that. Yeonjun, in his still half asleep state, panics as he types up a reply, wanting to be faster before Beomgyu gets to his point.

 **Yeonjun [03:13]** Sorry, love. I'm a little cranky around this time of the night.

Love? _Love?!_ Yeonjun wants to _scream_ — fuck him for always being so unknowingly flirty. He didn't mean that. He wants to take it back but Beomgyu is quicker than him in replying.

 **Beomgyu [03:13]** it's okay, hyung! ^^ can i say something?

Right, right, just smoothly swerve the conversation to what Beomgyu wants to say. Maybe once he gets his confession out, Yeonjun can crash back in his bed.

 **Yeonjun [03:15]** Sure. What is it?

Damn, has he always sounded so intimidating like this before when it comes to texting? Is that why Soobin called him boring and prefers to call instead? Maybe he should act cute or add more exclamation points—

His phone emits the familiar ringtone as a new message comes in. But as soon as he lets his gaze flicker to every word, his breath gets stolen right from his lungs.

 **Beomgyu [03:17]** i like you, hyung.

_I like you, hyung._

_I like you, hyung._

_I like you, hyung._

He reads the message. He reads it again. And yet _again_.

But it remains the same: four words of a confession. Words that should have been so achingly familiar to him but right now, as he sits in his bed, his heart is beating so awfully fast that he can't wrap his head around it.

Yeonjun, in all of his stupidity at three in the morning, replies the words that should never be said in the entirety of history.

 **Yeonjun [03:20]** as a friend, right?

As soon as the message slips by his fingertips, the regret punches him straight at his throat, knocking out his breath. It was admittedly a stupid response but who can blame him? Maybe it's a misunderstanding.

Beomgyu replies fast, especially for someone who seems a little nervous in confessing.

 **Beomgyu [03:21]** no...  
**Beomgyu [03:22]** i like you...  
**Beomgyu [03:22]** i have a crush on you, hyung.

Right. So not a misunderstanding. Yeonjun knew that.

How can Beomgyu like him? Their interactions in school can be counted on one hand. Though ever since Soobin brought up the whole _Beomgyu has a huge crush on you_ , he did notice the way Beomgyu's eyes linger on him whenever they pass by each other. But he always shrugged it off, trying to dismiss it as a joke.

 **Beomgyu [03:25]** hyung? are you still there?  
**Beomgyu [03:26]** sorry, i didn't mean to make you uncomfortable :(

He's a sweetheart. Incredibly soft and gentle, that Yeonjun is afraid of breaking his heart right now. He doesn't know what he feels towards the younger — he's always been a little neutral towards him. He doesn't like him beyond the romantic attachment but he doesn't dislike him too. He likes him as his junior. That cute junior that dances so well and how he's always so bright whenever they cross paths.

 **Yeonjun [03:27]** I'm sorry.  
**Yeonjun [03:27]** You're sweet but I feel like we don't know each other that well?

Right. That's not harsh, right? Compared to those really rough rejections that he sometimes witnesses in his school, he's gentler in letting someone down. Still, he can't help but feel his own heart break a little the more he stares at the message that he sent.

This time, it takes a little longer for Beomgyu to reply. He's anxiously holding his phone, every feeling of exhaustion laying itself in his bones have drifted away as he stares at the screen of his phone.

Soon, a message pops up and Yeonjun hurriedly pulls it up, displaying the same name on top — Beomgyu, Class 3.

 **Beomgyu [03:35]** it's okay, hyung! hehe, it's not like i was expecting you to like me back  
**Beomgyu [03:36]** just wanted to get that off my chest ^^  
**Beomgyu [03:37]** i hope this doesn't make it awkward between us

This time, Yeonjun is fast in replying.

 **Yeonjun [03:37]** It won't, I promise.  
**Beomgyu [03:38]** thank you, hyung ^^ let's talk tomorrow! good night!

Usually, Yeonjun doesn't reply whenever Beomgyu texts him that. The younger boy never bothers him to reply, which is something that he has always secretly appreciated. But right now, he can't stop himself from sending one last message before he crashes in his bed.

 **Yeonjun [03:40]** good night, gyu. sleep well and sweet dreams.

As Yeonjun slips his phone beneath the pillow and lays back down, staring at the ceiling, there's only one thought that swirls in his head.

_I'm absolutely screwed._

* * *

"What? He confessed to you?" Yeonjun can't help but emit a sigh as he lets his locker fall shut. Classes will start soon but he's too exhausted, taking his time in walking all the way to his classroom. It doesn't help that his class is at the top floor and he's bound to cross paths with a certain junior who confessed to him last night.

God, how can he act normal after what happened?

"Keep your voice down," He hisses at Soobin but his best friend only flashes a teasing grin and he knew that he's going to get ridiculed without rest. Still, he narrows his eyes at him, making sure that he looks intimidating. But Soobin towers over him and that decreases the percentage of him scaring the younger male.

"Someone might hear you."

"Come on, it's not old news anymore." Soobin throws an arm around his shoulder as they trudge their way up the stairs. "I mean, there's always at least one person who confesses to you. You don't get this worked up about every person who told you about their feelings."

"Shut up, that's not true." Yeonjun keeps walking, not even taking in his surroundings. Soobin may be taller but Yeonjun has long legs as well, making it easier for him to take large strides that Soobin struggles to catch up with him as they weave through the hallways. But that doesn't stop Soobin from prodding further into the topic, keeping his best friend close.

"Or do you, Choi Yeonjun, actually like Beomgyu?"

"W-What?!" Yeonjun accidentally raises his voice, earning some of the other students' attention. His cheeks heat up as Soobin tries his hardest not to burst into laughter as they continue walking.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Beomgyu actually has a bunch of students liking him. He's pretty popular in his grade — almost as popular as you are." Somehow, for some unknown reason, Yeonjun can feel a twinge of jealousy burying itself beneath the cages of his ribs. He doesn't know why he's feeling like this.

Their relationship has always been strictly in the area of seniors and juniors. They aren't even friends, as Yeonjun assesses it. But he can't stop himself from frowning at the thought of girls and boys shyly coming up to his Beomgyu—

 _His_ Beomgyu? God, he really is screwed.

He's stopped short when he sees himself in the familiar hallway, his breath hitching when he realized where he led themselves to. He hasn't been paying attention to where they're going but now, he's right here with his eyes fixated on the door.

A loud, achingly familiar laugh echoes and Yeonjun finds himself attracted to the sound. He sees him through the window — dark hair falling over his eyes as he brushes his fingers through his strands. There's absolutely no trace of sadness or exhaustion displayed on his features as he sits on his desk, talking to one of his friends named Taehyun.

"Who are you looking for?" Yeonjun flinches, spinning on his heel so fast that he bumps into the student whose voice sounded familiar. They both wince and Yeonjun reaches out, wanting to apologize but as soon as their eyes met, the boy seems to be surprised as his eyes widen.

"Oh, Yeonjun hyung!" He pauses before smiling sheepishly, "I mean, sunbae. I wasn't expecting to see you here. And you too, Soobin hyung! Damn, I mean, sunbae." He looks afraid that he kept using the wrong way to address them but Yeonjun is busy trying to connect his thoughts right now.

"I, uh,"

"Yeah, we got lost. Sorry for wasting your time, Kai!"

Right, Huening Kai. Yeonjun almost forgot that he's one of Beomgyu's friends as well. Maybe he should ask if Beomgyu is doing all right? Is he sad? Or do his friends even know that Beomgyu confessed to him last night? Wouldn't it be embarrassing if he asked his friend instead of Beomgyu directly?

Even before Yeonjun can part his lips, Soobin pushes him, dragging him to another set of staircase. He didn't even get to say goodbye to his junior but it looks like Kai already slipped inside the classroom, leaving them behind.

"Damn, hyung, you really need to hide your crush on Beomgyu better."

"I do not have a crush on him!"

"Sure, you don't." Soobin singsongs, laughing as he races up the last set of stairs before they end up at their hallway. Still, Yeonjun lags behind purposely, dwelling on Soobin's teasing words directed at him.

It's not true, right?

He doesn't have a crush on Beomgyu.

_Right?_

* * *

Days have passed by in a blur, stringing themselves together into a messy collection of practices and studying. Yeonjun has done absolutely everything to keep himself busy because every time he finds his mind wandering, his thoughts always end up dwelling on Beomgyu.

Their paths have been crossing far too often and it's as if the confession never happened. Beomgyu still lights up when he sees him and immediately greets him with the sweet voice. He still curves his lips into that same heart fluttering smile that he always wears whenever they meet.

It's Yeonjun who can't act normal anymore. He flinches as soon as he realizes that Beomgyu is approaching him with that sweet smile that he always has on his face. His heart feels like it's going to jump right out of his chest because of how fast it beats, only when the younger boy is around his presence.

Though one thing that ruined their little routine is the way Beomgyu just... stopped texting him. There's no random _good morning, hyung!_ or _did you eat already?_ He was always searching for ways to strike up a conversation and though Yeonjun was annoyed at times, he grew softer over Beomgyu as months went by.

It's not like he misses him. No, of course not. Maybe Beomgyu was busy? Or maybe he doesn't want to make things any more awkward between them by overstepping his boundaries?

"Ugh, fuck." Yeonjun is beyond frustrated. Ever since Beomgyu confessed, he couldn't get him out of his mind. He finds himself searching for the familiar dark hair through the crowd, the sound of his laughter bouncing off the walls of the hallways. Or the way his face lights up whenever he talks to anyone — how is it possible that his eyes are always filled with stars?

"Whipped." Soobin appears beside him, throwing an arm over his shoulder. Yeonjun only rolls his eyes at him, narrowing his gaze but Soobin is used to seeing his best friend throw glares at him every now and then.

They just finished their dance practice and they're the last ones to leave the studio. Yeonjun had always loved spending every second in this place — it clears away all of his doubts and worries as he lets the music take over every sense of his body. But today, Beomgyu remains more and more in his thoughts that he got distracted, bumping against his teammate.

Their dance captain called him out but Yeonjun was too distracted that he only nodded his head meekly, muttering _I'm sorry, I'll do better._

"Leave me alone, asshole."

"You've been thinking about Beomgyu, haven't you?"

Yeonjun glares at him, opening the door too fast, "No, I'm not—"

"Ouch!" The distinct sound of the wooden door hitting someone startled them, catching their attention effectively. Yeonjun is quick to check the culprit and his breath catches in his throat, rendering him speechless.

Beomgyu stands there, cheeks flushed as he rubs his forehead. Soobin peeks over Yeonjun's shoulders, not even hiding the fact that he's laughing as he clasps onto his best friend's shoulder too tightly.

"I'll see you two lovebirds later!"

With that, Soobin rushes over to the locker room, leaving them behind. The atmosphere was heavy with tension and it was incredibly awkward — what would he say to Beomgyu? It's been such a long time since they had a proper conversation, whether it's on the screen of their phones or face to face.

_Oh, I just realized how much I like your random texts. Can we go back to being textmates?_

_Hey, Beomgyu, you look so good today. Want to go out on a date?_

_Hey, Gyu, I think I like you—_

"Uh, sorry." Beomgyu's voice comes out high pitched as his cheeks become more flushed, eyes flickering up to Yeonjun. He nervously tugs on the hem of his jacket, taking a respectful step back. It takes everything in Yeonjun not to reach out and let his fingers curl around his jacket to pull him flushed against his body — the urge to have him close was eating him up right now.

"I just wanted to see you and I," The younger male falls silent, obviously embarrassed that he's caught red-handed. Yeonjun blinks once, twice before the thoughts occurs to him.

"Were you watching me practice a while ago?"

It's impossible for Beomgyu to be even redder but somehow, it became like that. His ears are tinted with bright red and his eyes are wide as he barks out a nervous laugh, shaking his head out of denial.

"N-No! I just—" His eyes flicker fast before his shoulders finally slump in defeat, nodding his head, as if ashamed of being caught like this. "Sorry, I just think that you're really cool when you dance."

"Oh," Yeonjun clears his throat, shaking his hands as he shoves them in his pockets. "Thanks, I think you're an amazing dancer too."

Yeonjun would never admit it but he loves the way Beomgyu lights up upon hearing the compliment. The blush looks beautiful coloring itself across the younger's cheeks, highlighting his features.

"Really? Wow, it feels like I just got noticed by my idol." Beomgyu blurts out, only to stutter when he realizes once he lets those words slip by his lips. "I-I mean,"

"You're cute."

 _Oh, god. You really are whipped._ Yeonjun can hear Soobin mocking him right now in his head and honestly, he can't deny anything right now. It's as if his heart can't stop beating so fast as he stands right in front of the younger male, liking the way they're smiling at each other right now.

"Thanks, hyung. That's really sweet of you."

An awkward silence descends over their heads as Yeonjun shifts from one foot to another. What now? What should he do?

"So, uh, I think I should go—"

"Can I walk you home?"

The words come stumbling out, rendering them both speechless. Beomgyu is staring at him with wide eyes, taken by surprise whilst Yeonjun clears his throat, tugging on his loose shirt.

"If you'd let me, that is. No pressure?"

It's out of character for Yeonjun to be this nervous. He's always so confident, so cool that people are naturally intimidated just at the sight of him or the sound of his name. Yet, right now, his heart is slamming itself against his ribcage as he sinks his teeth onto his lower lip, staring at his junior with hopeful eyes.

And the words that escaped Beomgyu's lips left them smiling so widely without any hesitation.

"Yes, I'd love that."

* * *

It was awkward.

Beomgyu is unusually quiet, hugging his jacket around his figure whilst Yeonjun falls into step beside him. He wants to say anything, absolutely anything at all but every time he parts his lips, all he could feel himself saying is do you still like me?

He doesn't know if he should bring it up. Not when things seem to be better like this — he might cause unnecessary heartache for the boy. Besides, he doesn't want to bring up his hopes then mercilessly crush them because he isn't sure of his own feelings.

"Hyung, can I ask you something?"

The city is alive, cars rushing past as people walk by them. Yeonjun unknowingly steps closer, their fingers brushing the slightest as he spares him a quick glance, nodding his head hurriedly.

"Shoot."

"Do you," Beomgyu pauses, cheeks flushed as he kicks a loose pebble on the ground, halting his steps. Yeonjun stops as well, arching a brow at him as he pockets his hands in his own coat, awaiting for his next words. It looks like the younger male is struggling as he scratches his nape, cheeks flushed as his words come out fast, almost making Yeonjun miss what he meant.

"Do you like someone right now?"

Oh.

_Oh._

He was _not_ expecting that at all. Does this mean that Beomgyu moved on from the rejection that he received from his confession? It was odd to ask the person you like if they like somebody else? Wouldn't that land a strike to your heart?

"I-I don't know." He lets those words slip with a stutter, lightly scolding himself for losing his cool. Beomgyu tilts his head, blinking before he steps forward with a look of understanding passing through his features.

"You don't have to worry, hyung. I may like you but that doesn't mean I'll hate the one you like," Beomgyu laughs, eyes shining beneath the light of the moon falling over their heads. Yeonjun can't stop himself from admiring the other boy, almost missing the words that escaped past his lips.

"Though it would be nice if you end up liking me too." It sounds like Beomgyu thought he would only hear his own words but Yeonjun heard it loud and clear. He raises his eyebrows, masking his surprise as he clears his throat, turning his head to hide the smile that lingered on his lips.

"Should we get going?"

Beomgyu looks like he wants to say something more but the moment he parts his lips, he ends up falling silent. His cheeks become flushed though he nods his head as they start their way back to Beomgyu's house.

It's silent but this time, it's comforting. Yeonjun can feel the indescribable feeling of peace and adoration whenever he steals a glance at Beomgyu's side profile. He looks happy, despite the rejection that he received. He always looks so bright and maybe that's what made him so attractive to everyone else. It's nearly impossible not to develop any sort of feelings for this boy.

Their walk seems shorter than Yeonjun's train of thoughts because Beomgyu has to shake his arm, snapping him back to reality.

"This is our house," He points at the nearby house standing, its lights bright as ever, signaling them that there are people inside. Beomgyu turns to him, eyes brighter than the stars hanging in the night sky as he smiles widely. "Thanks for walking with me, hyung. It means a lot."

"No problem." Yeonjun hesitates when Beomgyu waves goodbye, already making his way to his house. His eyes linger on him, watching every step that he takes before he gathers his courage, speaking up.

"Hey, Gyu?"

"Yeah?"

Yeonjun takes a deep breath, clearing his thoughts. Through the streetlight, he catches sight of Beomgyu's sweet smile directed at him. That smile that never failed to make his heart flutter for the past weeks.

"I hope you won't hate the one that I like," He sees it — the flicker of disappointment in Beomgyu's eyes before he covers it up with a smile as he nods his head in agreement. Yeonjun flashes him one last smile, taking another deep breath.

"Because I don't want you to hate yourself."

It's the way Beomgyu freezes in his spot and the way his eyes widen comically that leaves Yeonjun eliciting a lighthearted laugh. His heart is beating so fast in the confines of his ribcage, echoing in his ears as he crosses the distance between them.

This time, he lets his heart take control of his body — he reaches out to let his fingers brush against the younger boy's cheeks, cupping them. He tilts his head up, leaning in to press a kiss on his forehead, letting his lips linger before he pulls back.

Beomgyu's cheeks are absolutely flushed and he still looks shocked at the sudden confession. A rejection that he received weeks ago and now, Yeonjun is confessing that he likes him back?

It must be a dream come true.

"Good night, Gyu. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Beomgyu seems breathless as his fingers curl around Yeonjun's hand, taking a brave step to press a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, hyung."

It takes everything for Yeonjun to let him go right then and there but even as the door falls shut behind Beomgyu, the smile never leaves his lips.

And his chest has never felt so warm before.

* * *

Again, Yeonjun has never been a morning person. It doesn't matter if the boy he likes seems to have taken a liking in staying up late, he still wants to burrow himself beneath his covers.

Unfortunately for him, Beomgyu is relentless and quite annoying. Though for Yeonjun, it's endearing in more ways than one.

His phone endlessly rings that he ends up waking up, a frown on his lips when he slips out his phone from underneath the pillow. The soft glow of the screen makes him wince as he pulls up the thread of messages.

This time, the name that pops out is _my moon and star._ _♡_

 **Beomgyu [03:01]** are you awake?  
**Beomgyu [03:02]** hyuuuuung  
**Beomgyu [03:02]** hyung!!! i miss you!!!  
**Beomgyu [03:04]** i'm coming over

"What?" Yeonjun blinks rapidly, eyes wide as he reads the last message. Another one comes rushing in and it left him panicking as he pulls open his window.

 **Beomgyu [03:15]** can you open your window? i'm right here!

"Gyu?!" The older male leaves the window open as Beomgyu easily slips inside, almost tripping when his foot gets caught in one of Yeonjun's shirts laying on the ground. Yeonjun easily catches him in his arms and Beomgyu ends up giddy, tightly clutching onto his body as the older boy shuts the window.

"What are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

Beomgyu doesn't say anything at first. He only pushes Yeonjun back to the bed before he climbs onto his lap, tightly clinging as he wraps his arms around his neck with a whine.

"I missed you."

Yeonjun's frustration melts away almost instantly as he emits a sigh, arms winding around his body as he leans in, pressing a kiss on top of his head. "We can still see each other tomorrow, baby."

"But I want to cuddle with you while we sleep."

With a chuckle, Yeonjun complies with his wish as they lay down on the bed. Beomgyu snuggles against his side whilst Yeonjun pulls the younger into a tight embrace, peppering his face with soft kisses.

"So clingy for me. Cute."

"Whatever." Beomgyu grumbles though his ears turn red in embarrassment, burying his face against the crook of his neck to hide. His body naturally curls up against Yeonjun and though they've done this for so many times already, the older male can't deny that his heart always skips a beat whenever they hold each other like this.

Yeonjun starts to feel the exhaustion lay itself back in his bones, lulling him into a peaceful sleep when Beomgyu speaks up.

"Hyung, I like you." He takes a deep breath, "I like you so much."

Yeonjun can't hide his smile as he pulls away. He tilts the younger boy's head up to press a soft kiss on his lips, running his hand against his side soothingly. Ever since he first confessed to him, he never wanted to do anything else than to kiss Beomgyu until he's breathless. And right now, as Beomgyu pulls away with reddened cheeks whilst letting out a shaky sigh, Yeonjun smiles widely at him.

"I like you too, Gyu." He breathes out as he holds him close. Nothing feels better than getting to hold his entire world in his arms tonight.

"I like you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! do feel free to talk to me in [twitter.](http://twitter.com/yeomgyus)


End file.
